Time and Again
by transmutejun
Summary: Ken wakes up to the worst day of his life... and it's not the first time.
1. Take 1

Take 1

_He was flying._

_There was nothing else like it in his experience. The feel of the air, the excitement, the rush of adrenaline… it was incredible._

_And yet, it was something that he could only share with a handful of others. _

_At exactly the right moment, a soft hand slipped into his. He turned his head slightly, and saw Jun flying next to him, wings outstretched, her eyes closed, as her enjoyment of the sensation washed over her. _

_Ken closed his eyes as well, and they drifted together, his white wings fluttering and merging with hers._

Beep! Beep! Beep! The harsh noise spoiled the moment.

Reluctantly Ken sighed and reached groggily towards his nightstand. Why was he never able to finish that dream?

Groping for his bracelet in the dark, he smacked his hand against his bedside lamp.

"Ow!" he grumbled.

Finally finding his communicator, he spoke and answered the summons.

"G-1, here."

"G-1, report for a briefing in exactly one hour. My office. I'll contact the others." came the Doctor's voice.

"Acknowledged." replied Ken, smothering a yawn.

How early was it anyway? He grimaced as he checked the time and found that it was 6 am. A little too early for this Eagle.

Ken stumbled out of bed and toward the shower, still rubbing his sore hand. Blindly turning on the water he stripped and stepped in.

"Yeow!" The Eagle leapt out of the spray after only a millisecond. It was freezing cold. It would seem that his hot water heater was broken again.

Ken pulled on his civilian uniform and shuffled into the kitchen. If he couldn't take a shower, maybe some coffee would wake him up. The smell of the brew appealed to his stomach and he eagerly poured a cup, adding just a bit of sugar.

"Pppppfffffttttthhhhhtttt!" Except it wasn't sugar. Somehow he had managed to pour salt into his mug.

Sighing, Ken already wished that he could go back to bed. But he couldn't ignore the summons. Pulling on his jacket he decided that he could grab some breakfast at the ISO Headquarters. Doctor Nambu usually had some donuts in his office for morning meetings.

Unlocking his ancient car, Ken opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition.

Nothing.

He tried again. No response.

Damnit! How was he going to get to Nambu's office? He couldn't exactly take a taxi. Who knew when the driver might remember dropping off a young male in a Number 1 shirt at ISO Headquarters? Sighing, Ken knew he had to find alternate transportation. Fortunately the City Bus stopped outside of the airfield.

He slammed the car door shut in frustration and began to walk to the bus stop. A few raindrops splashed onto his jacket.

By the time he got to the bus stop it had turned into a steady shower. He arrived just in time to see the bus driving away. Great. Now he'd have to wait for the next one. Checking the time, he realized that he was going to have to hustle to make this meeting on schedule.

Sixty minutes later, a soaking wet Eagle walked up to the security booth at ISO Headquarters and was granted admission. His shoes squelching in the hallway, he made his way to Nambu's office.

Of course everyone else was already there. And as he surveyed his team he noticed Ryu inhaling the last of the donuts.

This was _not_ turning out to be a good day.

"Ken, you're late." said the Doctor in a flat tone. He was obviously displeased.

"Uh… sorry… my car broke down." Ken said apologetically.

"That old heap? I'll bet it was your battery connections. I told you not to let them get so rusty!" volunteered Joe.

The Eagle fixed his second in command with a withering stare. It did nothing to diminish the Condor's mocking grin.

"Regardless of the reason, now that we're all here we can get down to business." snapped the Doctor. "Our scientists have been receiving some strange readings from the Goti Desert."

"What kind of readings?" asked Jun.

"We are picking up signs of temporal and quantum disturbances." replied Nambu. "Either one of these would be of grave concern, but both is immensely troubling."

"So, uh, what does that mean?" asked Ryu, wiping powdered sugar from his mouth.

"Temporal disturbances imply that someone is trying to alter the time-space continuum." explained Jun, "Quantum fluctuations could be the result of a change in the nature of reality. Both together could mean that…" she shuddered at the possibilities.

"We suspect that someone is trying to alter our reality by traveling back in time and changing the past." finished Nambu. "Altering the timeline could have a serious impact that we would have a hard time detecting, much less compensating for. Our reality may have already changed and we have no way of knowing it."

"Who could do that?" asked Jinpei. "Not Galactor?"

"We do not know who is responsible for these disturbances." replied Nambu, "But it wouldn't be the first time Katse tried something like this."

"In any case," he ordered, "I want you all to investigate the area and find the source of these disturbances. I pray for your success!"

The Science Ninja Team stood as one and saluted. "Roger!" they cried.

88888

Within minutes the team had transmuted into Birdstyle and were speeding toward the Goti Desert in the God Phoenix.

"At least our illustrious Commander made it to the God Phoenix on time!" quipped Joe.

Ken whirled to face the Condor. "Like you've never been late to a meeting!" he snapped.

"Seems like I hit a nerve." drawled Joe, "What was _really_ going on Commander? You don't actually expect us to buy that story about your car breaking down?"

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I expect." said Ken.

"Approaching Goti Desert!" reported Ryu, interrupting their verbal sparring.

"Any sign of anything, Jun?" asked Ken.

"No, Commander," Jun replied, "but we're just now getting within scanning range of the co-ordinates the Doctor provided."

Just as Jun was about to begin her analysis she cried out in alarm, "Incoming! Missile dead ahead!"

"I see it!" yelled Ryu as he quickly turned the ship. Jinpei went flying across the Bridge.

"Forgot your seatbelt again, huh, Shorty?" winked Joe.

Jinpei just glared at him.

"It's still headed for us!" Ryu shouted, "I think it's heat-seeking!"

"That rules out Science Ninja Technique: Firebird." mused Ken as the ship continued to dodge the missile.

Joe caught Jinpei in a smooth motion, preventing the Swallow from flying head-first into his control panel. "That would fall under the heading of 'Things I Already Knew'." the Condor muttered.

Ken ignored Joe's comments. This was not the time for jokes.

"Pull up, Ryu!" he ordered, "Maybe we can lose it in the atmosphere!"

Even Jinpei buckled up for this ride. Pointing the ship's nose straight up, Ryu urged as much speed as possible from the God Phoenix. But it wasn't enough. The missile was still gaining on them. It was now only two hundred feet behind the God Phoenix.

"90 degrees, starboard!" hollered Ken, as Ryu struggled to perform the maneuver. But it was too late.

The missile hit the God Phoenix from behind, engulfing the G-1 Bay in a ball of flame.

"Eject the G-1!" ordered Ken, "If its fuel tank explodes we'll all be dead!"

Jun completed the ejection process. On a small viewscreen Ken saw his beloved plane leave the body of the God Phoenix and blow apart in a spectacular display of fireworks.

"We're going down!" cried Ryu as the others braced for impact. Showing what he was made of, Ryu managed to straighten out the ship enough to result in only a rough landing, rather than a full-on collision with the ground.

"Is everybody all right?" asked Ken authoritatively, as smoke began to fill the Bridge.

Joe replied in the affirmative and ran for the fire extinguishers. Ken quickly followed.

Leaving the Bridge they were met with a wall of flame. Fortunately their wings and Bird Helmets protected them from the waves of heat emanating from the blaze. Quickly applying their extinguishers, Joe and Ken set to work smothering the conflagration.

As the last flame was extinguished, Ken rubbed a sooty glove across his eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Where are the others?" Ken wondered aloud. "Why aren't they helping us?"

They received their answer upon returning to the Bridge. Jun was bent over Ryu's chair while Jinpei looked on sadly.

The Swan looked up with tears in her eyes. "He's… he's…" She hung her head.

Ken went over to look at Ryu. He looked almost peaceful in his chair, except for the unnatural angle at which his head was bent. His eyes stared sightlessly at the viewscreen of the God Phoenix, his hands still gripping its controls.

"He was trying to save all of our lives, even until the last second." said Joe quietly. "We would probably all be dead if it weren't for his piloting skills."

Ken stared grimly at his team. "We will mourn Ryu," he said, "but _not now_. Someone sent that missile our way. Someone who doesn't want us to know what they're up to. The best way to honor the Owl is to complete our mission."

Jinpei snuffled and wiped his nose with the back of his glove. Jun nodded tearfully. Joe's eyes filled with a cold rage.

"We'll get those bastards." he muttered.

88888

Since the God Phoenix wasn't capable of flying anywhere, the remaining four G-Force members headed out in their G-machines. Ken rode behind Jun on the G-3, while Joe and Jinpei took the G-2 and G-4 out of the blackened shell of the G-5.

"Let's all split up and see what we can find. Do not… repeat… do _not_ engage the enemy. Report back anything unusual." Ken said into his bracelet.

"Acknowledged!" said Jinpei. There was only silence from Joe's communicator.

Ken sighed. He knew the Condor would not pull back in his current mood. Joe would tear down whatever had launched that missile with his bare hands if he had to. He was affected by Ryu's death as much as any of them.

The Eagle held onto Jun's waist a little tighter as she sped across the desert. Even through her Birdstyle he could feel her warmth and smell her skin. It comforted him in ways he didn't understand, but was grateful for.

After about thirty minutes, Ken was just about to contact Jinpei and Joe for a status report when Jun slammed on the brakes, causing him to lurch forward into her back.

"Jinpei!" screamed Jun, oblivious to nearly crashing the G-3 in her haste to stop. She looked wildly to their left, then raised her communicator to her mouth.

"This is G-3! Come in G-4! Report!" she cried frantically. "Jinpei… please report…" she sobbed.

Ken turned his head in the direction Jun was looking and saw a black cloud in the distance. Quickly he stepped off the bike and moved Jun to the back. Shifting into the driver's position, he took off towards the source of the smoke.

Jun's tears wet his wings as they raced across the sand. They knew what they would find, but they were desperately hoping that they were wrong.

They weren't. The G-4 was on its side, charred and burned from an explosion. A red hand drooped from underneath the vehicle.

"Jinpei!" cried Jun, running to the smoking mess. Grabbing the hand, she peered inside what was left of the G-4.

She gasped, then dropped the hand and backed away. Unable to help himself, Ken looked at the Swallow's body.

What was left of his body. Jinpei had been crushed underneath his mecha. Ken bit his lip, but couldn't prevent a tear from slipping down his cheek.

"G-2! This is G-1! Report!" his voice was urgent. Where was Joe?

But there was no response. Joe had apparently turned off his communicator in his quest for vengeance.

Ken comforted a sobbing Jun in his arms, but his mind was thinking about the enemy out there, so far unseen. This mission was already a disaster. Should he turn back? Order a retreat? But duty came before all else, even their lives. Besides which, Joe was out there somewhere. Ken couldn't turn around and leave without him.

They _had_ to find the source of the disturbances. Whomever, or whatever, was causing them was also fighting to the death to keep their secrets. That just reinforced the importance of their mission.

"Jun." Ken spoke firmly, but softly. "We need to get back on the G-3 and find whatever is causing the temporal and quantum disturbances. We _must_ complete our mission."

"We can grieve later." he whispered.

Jun looked up at him, her emerald eyes full of tears. His heart broke seeing her in such obvious distress, but he swelled with pride when she nodded, and a resolute look came across her face.

"We must complete our mission." she said grimly.

88888

Sixty nerve-wracking minutes later, Jun detected residual quantum signatures coming from underground. Concealing the G-3 behind some rocks, the Eagle and the Swan began to investigate the area.

Suddenly Jun disappeared from view.

"Jun!" cried Ken, rushing to the spot he had last seen her. At his feet was a huge pit, obviously not of natural origin.

He couldn't abandon Jun. Ryu and Jinpei were dead, and who knew what had happened to Joe? Filled with a sudden fear, Ken jumped.

His only thought was to find the Swan… and to find her _alive_.

88888

He alighted on a metallic floor at the bottom of the dark shaft. Jun was nowhere to be seen.

Ken barely had time to take a step when a brilliant spotlight shone on his position. Shielding his eyes with his hand, Ken could vaguely make out a familiar figure standing above him.

"How nice of you to drop in!" laughed Katse. "So good of you to arrive and help us test Galactor's newest weapon against the Earth!"

"You're insane if you think I'll help you!" spat Ken.

Katse gave a sinister smile. "You won't have a choice, Commander." he snarled.

Before Ken knew what was happening, a dozen goons emerged from the darkness and grabbed him from behind, injecting him with some kind of drug. As his mind slipped into a foggy haze the Eagle was aware that he was being dragged into a nearby room. Shaking his head, he was able to make out Jun's form on what looked like… an operating table? Ken was manacled against the wall.

"Fortunately for you, your little Swan has _volunteered_ to be our first test subject. If anything goes wrong, we'll be able to make adjustments before experimenting on _you_." laughed Katse.

Ken struggled in vain. He watched as two of the goons approached Jun while Katse began to manipulate the control panel of a nearby machine. The goons reached out with electrode-type connectors, obviously intending to attach them to her head.

At that moment a dark shadow descended from the ceiling, temporarily obscuring Ken's vision. Blinking, he realized that it was Joe. The Condor flashed through the air, striking goons left and right; always making his next attack before his previous victim had time to slump to the floor.

Katse had ducked behind his console at the Condor's entrance, but now re-appeared holding a terrifying weapon.

"What do you think of my new laser cannon?" screeched Katse as a thin red beam shot out towards the swan's body.

At almost the same moment the Condor reached for Jun, in an attempt to pull her body off of the table.

A scream of agony echoed through the room, ripping through Ken's soul.

Joe lay slumped on the floor, clutching a stump where his right hand should be. With a quick look at Jun's body, Ken realized that Joe's efforts had been in vain. The Eagle's mind refused to comprehend what he was seeing.

"And now it's your turn, Commander." hissed Katse.

A feather shuriken flew through the air, hitting Katse in the shoulder. It was enough for him to reel backward, accidentally squeezing the trigger on his weapon, sending a thin red laser at the control panel.

"No!" screamed Katse, "You bastard! Do you know how long I've worked on this?"

"We can still adjust for one day…" suggested a goon who was examining the equipment. He pressed a button.

Ken's body convulsed as electric impulses were sent throughout his brain. The last thing he remembered before he completely blacked out was the look on Jun's face when she had agreed to continue on this mission with him.


	2. Take 2

Take 2

_He was flying._

_At exactly the right moment, a soft hand slipped into his. He turned his head slightly, and saw Jun flying next to him, wings outstretched. She turned to him, but her eyes took on a sightless look. Her hand fell out of his grasp as her lifeless body plummeted toward the ground…_

Beep! Beep! Beep! The harsh noise woke him up from the nightmare.

Ken frowned as he reached groggily towards his nightstand. Why had his usual dream transformed into something so disturbing?

Groping for his bracelet in the dark, he smacked his hand against his bedside lamp.

"Ow!" he grumbled. "I'm gonna have to move that thing."

Finally finding his communicator, he spoke and answered the summons.

"G-1, here."

"G-1, report for a briefing in exactly one hour. My office. I'll contact the others." came the Doctor's voice.

"Acknowledged." replied Ken, smothering a yawn. Again? Why was Nambu always up so early?

He grimaced as he checked the time and found that it was 6 am. He needed to stop waking up at this hour.

Ken stumbled out of bed and toward the shower, still rubbing his sore hand. Blindly turning on the water he stripped. Before stepping in he thought to stick his hand into the spray.

"Yeow, that's cold!" Of course it was. He hadn't fixed his water heater yet.

Ken pulled on his civilian uniform and shuffled into the kitchen. If he couldn't take a shower, maybe some coffee would wake him up. The smell of the brew appealed to his stomach and he eagerly poured a cup.

"Pppppfffffttttthhhhhtttt!" He really needed to store the salt somewhere other than right next to the sugar.

Sighing, Ken wished that he could go back to bed. But he couldn't ignore the summons. Pulling on his jacket he decided that he could grab some donuts at Nambu's office.

Approaching his ancient car, Ken opened the door just as he remembered that it wasn't working.

"The battery connectors…" he muttered, as he recalled Joe's suggestion. Grabbing an old rag, he opened the hood and wiped down the connections. They _were_ incredibly rusty.

As he got inside the car a few drops of rain began to fall. Crossing his fingers he turned the key… and the car started.

"Thanks, Condor." he grinned, as he drove out into the quickly worsening downpour.

This time he was the first to arrive at the Doctor's office. Grabbing a chocolate donut he barely had time to sit down before Ryu rushed in.

Something seemed wrong. It nagged him at the back of his mind, but wouldn't identify itself.

"Ooh! Jelly donuts!" exclaimed Ryu, grabbing two.

"Hey, save some for the others!" laughed Ken.

"Come on!" replied Ryu between mouthfuls, "I would never eat _all_ the donuts before everyone else had a chance."

Ken opened his mouth to protest that Ryu had done exactly _that_ to him… was it yesterday? But he stopped. Something was not right about this situation, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dr. Nambu entered with Joe, Jun and Jinpei.

"Our scientists have been receiving some strange readings from the Goti Desert." began Nambu.

"What kind of readings?" asked Jun.

Ken's mind began to drift. This was all so incredibly _familiar_. He didn't know why, but he was getting the strangest feeling of déjà vu… but it wasn't just one or two things, it was _everything_.

Hadn't all of these events happened yesterday? Surreptitiously he glanced at the date readout on the Doctor's computer monitor.

It _was_ yesterday! _Today_ was yesterday!

Desperately Ken tried to remember everything that had happened the 'day before', but it was all a blurry haze. Images flashed through his mind:

_Ryu, sitting at the controls of the God Phoenix, his neck at a strange angle. _

_A red glove just visible underneath the charred wreckage of the G-4. _

_Joe, clutching a stump on the end of his right arm. _

_Jun, looking up at him resolutely, vowing to continue with the mission. And then…_

"No!" shouted Ken. leaping to his feet.

Everyone looked up at him.

"I know it's not an easy thing to come to terms with Ken." said Dr. Nambu in a dry voice, "But I still maintain that our reality may have already changed without us knowing it."

"It has…" whispered Ken, shaken.

"What are you talking about Ken?" asked Nambu in a concerned voice.

"This… everything… this has all happened before…" Ken tried to explain. Confused faces surrounded him. He tried again.

"I… remember… all of this. We had this discussion yesterday. Only it wasn't yesterday. It was today. I've experienced this before."

Nambu looked thoughtful. "Go on." he said, his fingertips pressing together at his chin.

Ken couldn't bring himself to tell everyone that it had been his poor command decisions that had lead the team to disaster. But he had to let them know what they were up against.

"I can't recall everything," he said slowly, "but ever since I woke up this morning I've had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. And it was only just now, in the briefing, that I started to realize what it might be."

"I don't know exactly what happened… before… but I do know that it wasn't good. We failed in our mission. We located the disturbances… Katse was there… but he destroyed us…"

Ken hung his head. "I'm… afraid… to go back there, Hakase."

"Without any more specifics, I'm afraid you must, Ken." replied Nambu. "If _you_ have already been affected that just underscores the urgency of this task even more. Hopefully you will be able to anticipate any pitfalls as they occur."

With a heavy heart, Ken nodded. Maybe Hakase was right. Perhaps, knowing _something_ about what was to happen could help him prevent what was to occur.

"In any case," Nambu ordered, "I want you all to investigate the area and find the source of these disturbances. I pray for your success!"

The Science Ninja Team stood as one and saluted. "Roger!" they cried.

88888

Within minutes the team had transmuted into Birdstyle and were speeding toward the Goti Desert in the God Phoenix.

Ken shifted in his seat uneasily. Something terrible was about to happen. If only he could remember what that was. Desperately he looked at the faces of his teammates, searching for any clue as to their fates.

"Approaching Goti Desert!" reported Ryu.

"Any sign of anything, Jun?" asked Ken.

"No, Commander," Jun replied, "but we're just now getting within scanning range of the co-ordinates the Doctor provided."

Just as Jun was about to begin her analysis she cried out in alarm, "Incoming! Missile dead ahead!"

_The missile_! How could he have forgotten the missile!?

"I see it!" yelled Ryu as he quickly turned the ship. Jinpei went flying across the Bridge.

"Forgot your seatbelt again, huh, Shorty?" winked Joe.

Jinpei just glared at him.

"It's still headed for us!" Ryu shouted, "I think it's heat-seeking!"

"Can we outrun it Ryu?" asked Ken.

"Not at this rate Ken!" responded Ryu.

Joe caught Jinpei in a smooth motion, preventing the Swallow from flying head-first into his control panel. "Can't you come up with anything better?" the Condor muttered.

Ken ignored Joe's comment. As a matter of fact, he was wracking his brain to come up with something better.

"Head for those mountains, Ryu!" Ken ordered, "If we can maneuver fast then maybe we can trick it into detonating on the rocks!"

Even Jinpei buckled up for this ride. Executing a sharp turn, Ryu urged as much speed as possible from the God Phoenix. But it wasn't enough. The missile was still gaining on them. It was only two hundred feet behind the God Phoenix, although they were now at the mountain range.

"90 degrees, port!" hollered Ken, as Ryu struggled to perform the maneuver. But it was too late.

The missile hit the God Phoenix from behind, engulfing the G-1 Bay in a ball of flame.

"Eject the G-1!" ordered Ken, "If its fuel tank explodes we'll all be dead!"

Jun completed the ejection process. On a small viewscreen Ken saw his beloved plane leave the body of the God Phoenix and blow apart in a spectacular display of fireworks.

"Brace for impact!" cried Ryu as the others gripped the sides of their consoles. The G-3 bay brushed the side of the mountain, sending them all spinning into the rocks. The God Phoenix crashed into the ground, nose first. Everyone fell forward, slamming into their control panels.

"Is everybody all right?" asked Ken authoritatively, as smoke began to fill the Bridge.

Joe replied in the affirmative and ran for the fire extinguishers. Ken quickly followed.

As the last flame was extinguished, Ken rubbed a sooty glove across his eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Where are the others?" Ken wondered aloud. "Why aren't they helping us?" With a sinking feeling, the answer suddenly came to him.

Entering the Bridge, they saw Jun bent over Ryu's chair while Jinpei looked on sadly.

The Swan looked up with tears in her eyes. "He's… he's…" She hung her head.

Ken went over to look at Ryu. Slumped over his console, the Owl's eyes stared sightlessly at the viewscreen of the God Phoenix, his hands still gripping its controls.

"He was trying to save all of our lives, even until the last second." said Joe quietly. "We would probably all be dead if it weren't for his piloting skills."

Ken stared grimly at his team. "We will mourn Ryu," he said, "but _not now_. Galactor sent that missile our way. They're desperately trying to stop us. The best way to honor the Owl is to complete our mission."

"Galactor?" exclaimed Joe. "Are you certain?"

Ken nodded grimly. "Are you with me?" he asked the remaining KNT.

Jinpei snuffled and wiped his nose with the back of his glove. Jun nodded tearfully. Joe's eyes filled with a cold rage.

"We'll get those bastards." he muttered.

88888

The God Phoenix wasn't capable of flying anywhere. Fortunately, although her nose had been damaged the G-2 appeared to be operable. Before he took off, Ken grabbed Joe's arm. The Condor gave him an icy stare.

Undeterred, Ken spoke firmly. "Stay in contact, Joe. That's an _order_."

Joe wrenched his arm out of Ken's grasp and jumped into the G-2, speeding off across the desert. Ken sighed.

Jinpei took off in the opposite direction, leaving Ken to ride behind Jun on the G-3. As he watched the helico buggy depart Ken had a sinking feeling. There was something he had forgotten…

"Do not… repeat… do _not_ engage the enemy. Report back anything unusual." Ken said into his bracelet.

"Acknowledged!" said Jinpei. There was only silence from Joe's communicator. Damnit! That stubborn Condor was going to be the death of him.

Ken's mind reeled at a sudden thought… not _his_ death… but _whose_?

The Eagle held onto Jun's waist a little tighter as she sped across the desert. Even through her Birdstyle he could feel her warmth and smell her skin. It comforted him in ways he didn't understand, but was grateful for. Even sensing what was to come, the close contact gave him strength.

After about thirty minutes, Ken was just about to contact Jinpei and Joe for a status report when Jun slammed on the brakes, causing him to lurch forward into her back. A feeling of dread settled into the pit of Ken's stomach. _Jinpei_. How could something so important have slipped his mind?

"Jinpei!" screamed Jun, oblivious to nearly crashing the G-3 in her haste to stop. She looked wildly to their left, then raised her communicator to her mouth.

"This is G-3! Come in G-4! Report!" she cried frantically. "Jinpei… please report…" she sobbed.

Quickly Ken stepped off the bike and moved Jun to the back. Shifting into the driver's position, he took off towards the source of the black smoke.

The G-4 was on its side, charred and burned from an explosion. A red hand drooped from underneath the vehicle.

"Jinpei!" cried Jun, running to the smoking mess. Grabbing the hand, she peered inside what was left of the G-4.

Ken's mind reeled. How could this have happened again? Why had he let Jinpei go off alone? How could he have forgotten _this_?

"G-2! This is G-1! Report!" his voice was urgent. Where was Joe?

But there was no response. Joe had apparently turned off his communicator in his quest for vengeance.

Ken comforted a sobbing Jun in his arms, but his mind was thinking about this terrible turn of events. A memory flashed across his mind: Jun's dead body lying next to a maimed Condor.

He knew it would happen again if they went on. And yet, it was also the only way to stop Galactor. Running away wouldn't necessarily make anything better. And Ken had never been one to shirk his duty.

"Jun." Ken spoke firmly, but softly. "We need to get back on the G-3 and find whatever is causing the temporal and quantum disturbances. We _must_ complete our mission."

"We can grieve later." he whispered.

Jun looked up at him, her emerald eyes full of tears. His heart broke seeing her in such obvious distress, but he swelled with pride when she nodded, and a resolute look came across her face.

"We must complete our mission." she said grimly.

88888

Jun began scanning the area for temporal and quantum disturbances.

"My scanner is going crazy!" she exclaimed. "It can't get any proper readings!"

"Keep trying." Ken muttered. He stalked off, hands folded beneath his wings. He needed a moment to contemplate what was coming.

He had walked about one hundred feet away from Jun when she called him back.

"Ken!"

He turned around and walked back toward the Swan. "Report." he ordered.

Jun looked him straight in the eye. "It's you, Ken. _You_ are the source of the temporal disturbances."

Ken nodded his head. That would explain a lot.

"When you walked away from the scanner I was able to get a better reading. There are residual quantum signatures coming from underground not too far from here. But the temporal fluctuations center around you."

"Let's go investigate those quantum signatures then." Ken ordered. "Perhaps if I get close to their source we can straighten this whole mess out."

Jun winced. Referring to Ryu and Jinpei's deaths as a 'mess' didn't sit well with her.

Ken knew he should apologize for his poor choice of words, but he didn't want to dwell on the subject further. He needed a clear head if he was going to figure a way out of this predicament.

They approached the area of the quantum signatures. Concealing the G-3 behind some rocks, the Eagle and the Swan began to investigate the area.

"Stay close to me, Jun!" ordered Ken, grabbing her arm.

No sooner had he uttered the words than the ground gave way. At their feet was a huge pit, obviously not of natural origin.

Ken looked at Jun, and nodded. Holding hands, they jumped down together.

88888

He was flying, holding Jun's hand in his. Only instead of soaring over the mountains, they alighted on a metallic floor at the bottom of the dark shaft.

A brilliant spotlight shone on their position. Shielding his eyes with his hand, Ken could vaguely make out a familiar figure standing above him.

"How nice of you to drop in!" laughed Katse. "So good of you to arrive and help us test Galactor's newest weapon against the Earth!"

"You're insane if you think we'll help you!" spat Ken.

Katse gave a sinister smile. "You won't have a choice, Commander." he snarled.

Before Ken knew what was happening, a dozen goons emerged from the darkness and grabbed him from behind, injecting him with some kind of drug. Jun's hand fell from his grasp. As his mind slipped into a foggy haze the Eagle was aware that he was being dragged into a nearby room. Shaking his head, he was able to make out Jun's form being strapped to what looked like… an operating table? She appeared to be completely unconscious. Ken was manacled against the wall.

"Fortunately for you, we've decided to use the Swan as our first test subject." laughed Katse. "If anything goes wrong, we'll be able to make adjustments before experimenting on _you_."

Ken struggled in vain. He couldn't let this happen again. Suddenly he remembered that Joe was nearby. Speaking loudly, he hoped that the Condor could hear his voice from wherever he was hidden.

"You can't get away with this Katse!" he cried, "I know what you're trying to do! I'm going to destroy your console!"

"What makes you think that _you're_ going to get anywhere near this console?" Katse snarled.

At that moment a dark shadow descended from the ceiling, temporarily obscuring Ken's vision. The Condor flashed through the air, striking goons left and right; always making his next attack before his previous victim had time to slump to the floor. He ran over to Katse's console just as the Galactor leader pulled out his laser weapon.

"Die!" screamed Katse, aiming for Joe's head.

The Condor spun and evaded the beam, causing it to strike the console instead.

"You, bastard!" spat Katse, "Do you know how long I've worked on this? I just finished the quantum modifications!"

"We can still adjust for one day…" suggested a goon who was examining the equipment. "The new modifications should still be in effect."

"Well why didn't you say so?" snarled Katse as his gloved hand slammed onto the controls.

Ken's body convulsed as electric impulses were sent throughout his brain. His wrist was on fire. The last thing he remembered before he completely blacked out was the look on Katse's face when he had pressed that button.


	3. Take 3

Take 3

_He was flying._

_His hand grasped nothing but empty air. He turned to look, but he was alone. _

_A white flutter caught his eye. The Swan was below him, soaring toward the ground. She reached out and beckoned to him, urging him to catch up to her…_

Beep! Beep! Beep! The harsh noise woke him up from the strange dream.

Ken was puzzled as he reached groggily towards his nightstand. Why had Jun been so far away from him? Why couldn't he reach her?

Groping for his bracelet in the dark, he smacked his hand against his bedside lamp.

The sharp stab of pain brought a rush of memories with it.

He had done this before! Twice before! And it was happening again… He must be stuck in some kind of loop. Re-living the same day over and over again… Ken knew that he had to break the cycle. He was even more certain that it had something to do with Katse's strange control device and the temporal disturbances. Perhaps if he could destroy the device completely…

His communicator beeped again.

Raising his wrist, Ken spoke and answered the summons.

"G-1, here."

A strange shift occurred in Ken's vision. In the dark he wasn't quite sure, but it seemed as if the entire room had moved for a split second.

"What are you doing, G-1?" asked Nambu angrily, "I need you here at ISO Headquarters! Report for a briefing in exactly one hour. My office. I'll contact the others."

"Acknowledged." replied Ken, smothering a yawn. He glanced over at the clock to check the time.

A clock? Right next to his bed was a grandfather clock. It was an old, distinguished piece: something classic that appealed to Ken's tastes. There was only one problem with it.

Ken didn't own a grandfather clock.

He suddenly realized that his nightstand, and even the poorly-placed lamp had gone. The clock was in their place.

He must still be dreaming.

Ken stumbled out of bed and toward the shower, still rubbing his sore hand. But the moment he turned the light on he stood open-mouthed, his bruised hand forgotten.

His bathroom was pink.

To be precise, it was pink with purple daisies painted all over the walls.

Something was _seriously_ wrong.

Ken backed slowly away from the garish display and retreated to his dark bedroom. Fumbling for his clothes, he yanked them on as quickly as he could and raced for his car.

He had to warn Nambu and the others about what was happening to him.

Without even thinking about it, Ken grabbed a rag and went straight to the front of his car; opening the hood and wiping down the battery connections. They _were_ incredibly rusty.

As he got inside the car a few drops of rain began to fall. Crossing his fingers he turned the key… and the car started.

"Thanks, Condor." he sighed in a relieved voice, as he sped out into the quickly worsening downpour.

He was the first to arrive at the Doctor's office. Anxiously he looked around. Was everything the same here? He couldn't see anything that looked different.

Then his eyes fell on the donuts. Were _they_ the same as the day before?

Ryu rushed into the room.

"Ooh! Jelly donuts!" he exclaimed, grabbing two.

"Wait!" cried Ken, but Ryu had already stuffed half a donut into his mouth.

"Come on!" replied Ryu between mouthfuls, "I would never eat _all_ the donuts before everyone else had a chance."

Ken opened his mouth to protest that he had not been concerned about that particular issue, but stopped when Ryu turned a sickly shade of green.

Racing for the Doctor's private lavatory he brushed by Ken. The sounds of Ryu's stomach emptying carried into the office.

Ken looked at Ryu's half-eaten donut. A strange brown fluid oozed out… As he got closer a horrible scent wafted toward him. Ken nearly felt ill just from a whiff.

This was out of control. Reflexively he activated his communicator.

"This is G-1, to all team members. Priority One Emergency!" Ken cried.

The world shifted again. This time, in the light, Ken noticed small swirls of color at the edges of his vision. As before, it only lasted for a split second.

Ryu exited the lavatory, wiping his mouth, just as Doctor Nambu and the other KNT entered the room.

"What's the big emergency, Flyboy?" asked Joe sarcastically. "What couldn't wait sixty seconds for us to walk down the hall?"

"I.. I know why we're here." said Ken. "The temporal disturbances… the quantum fluctuations…"

"How did you know about that, Ken?" asked Dr. Nambu. "I was just about to fill you all in on this state of affairs."

"It's me!" cried Ken, "I'm the one causing them! Well, me… and that strange control panel of Katse's…" Ken's head whirled. Just thinking about that panel gave him a blinding headache.

"Katse?" exclaimed Ryu.

"And what makes you so certain that _you're_ the center of these… disturbances?" asked Joe disbelievingly. "What evidence do you have?"

"Well… my bathroom is pink…" muttered Ken. Even as he spoke the words he realized how lame they sounded.

"We all know that!" laughed Jun. "Remember, we painted it last April Fool's? And you insisted on leaving it there because you said it gave you a good laugh every morning."

"I… I did?" asked Ken, bewildered.

"Wait… what was this about Katse?" asked Ryu.

Joe ignored him. "Sounds to me like you were partying a little too much last night." he laughed at Ken.

Ken grew angry. "I'm telling the truth, Joe! Until today my bathroom was not pink! And I don't own a grandfather clock! And Hakase never ordered toxic donuts!"

Jinpei gaped, his head swiveling between Ken and Joe as they sparred.

Joe began to laugh heartily. "Wow, you really tied one on, didn't you, Ken?" he smirked. Jinpei laughed, causing Joe's grin to widen.

Ken nearly screamed in frustration. Why wouldn't Joe take him seriously? Unconsciously he drew back his fist…

"Stop it, Ken!" shouted Nambu. "That's enough! You will _not_ show insubordination to your Commander that way!"

"C-C-Commander?" stammered Ken. He looked down at his shirt. Emblazoned on the chest was a giant number 2.

Jason looked smug wearing his Number 1. "Commander, Ken. Or don't you bother with proper rank anymore either?"

"When… when were you made Commander, Joe?" asked Ken.

"Almost two years ago. After our first mission." replied Joe. "Don't tell me you've blocked that out too, Ken. You were only G-1 for what… one week?"

Ken fell heavily into a chair. This _couldn't_ be happening.

"Um… could anyone explain to me what this has to do with Katse?" repeated Ryu in a pained voice.

"Katse is the cause of all of this." Ken muttered. "He had some strange control panel, and I think it's causing me to live the same day over again."

"How many times have you lived this day, Ken?" asked Nambu in a concerned voice. Whether he was concerned about Katse, or Ken's sanity, was unclear.

"This is the third time… I think… " said Ken, "But this is the first time I've had a pink bathroom… or that Joe has been G-1."

"He's just jealous of Aniki if you ask me!" quipped Jinpei. "You never got over being demoted, did you, Ken?"

"You're _sure_ that it's the same day, Ken?" asked Jun. "And not just _similar_ days?" She sat down in the chair next to him.

Ken took both of her hands in his. "You've _got_ to believe me, Jun!" he said urgently, staring into her eyes. "If _anyone_ believes me, it has to be _you_."

Jun studied his face for a moment, then nodded solemnly. "I do. I believe you, Ken."

"Of course Jun believes you." muttered Joe, "She believes all of the crap that comes out of your mouth, no matter how badly you treat her."

"Enough!" shouted Nambu, slamming his fist onto his desk. "This is potentially something very serious, and it needs to be investigated. We will all go to my lab so I can run some tests on Ken."

Chastened, the Science Ninja Team followed the Doctor quietly out of the office. As they were leaving, Ryu elbowed Jinpei.

"Do _you_ know what's going on, Little Buddy?" he asked.

Jinpei shrugged. "I dunno!" he replied with a grin, "But if Aniki and Ken get into it again it's sure gonna be a lot of fun to watch!"

88888

Dr. Nambu filled the other KNT in on the temporal and quantum fluctuations the ISO had detected, while Ken underwent a series of tests. Although the Doctor did not subject him to anything physically painful, flashes of agony passed through his mind as he remembered Katse's control panel being activated… again… and again.

He emerged from the testing chamber bleary-eyed, but hopeful that somehow Hakase could help.

"I've analyzed the data we gathered," reported Nambu to the team, "and it appears that Ken is correct. There are significant temporal and quantum disturbances centered on your person. They aren't anything close in strength to what we discovered in the Goti Desert, however they _are_ on the same electro-magnetic frequency."

"Which means that Katse _could_ have subjected Ken to his device." exclaimed Jun triumphantly.

Joe only scowled.

"What I don't understand, Doctor," asked Ken, "is what this all means. I know that the temporal disturbances are likely what's causing me to re-live this day over and over. But what are these quantum fluctuations doing?"

Nambu looked thoughtful. "It would appear that these quantum variances are causing the nature of reality to shift around you, Ken." he replied slowly. "This is very serious. If our reality is changing, and no one knows it, then theoretically Galactor could construct whatever kind of universe they desire. All they would have to do is keep initiating these quantum variances until they find a reality where they have defeated us all."

The team sat in shocked silence for a moment. Jinpei was the first to speak.

"You mean… Galactor could defeat us… and we wouldn't even have a chance to fight back?" he asked in a frightened voice.

"If they combine these reality shifts with time travel, they could alter the universe so that none of us had ever been born." said Nambu. "Not only wouldn't you have a chance to fight; you wouldn't even _exist_."

Joe took a deep breath. "I guess I owe you an apology, Ken." he said, offering his hand. "It would seem that Galactor has gotten its hands on some terrifying technology this time."

Ken grasped the Condor's hand in both of his.

"What matters is that we all work together to stop them." Ken replied.

"Spoken like a true Commander." Joe smirked, "But I agree with you."

"I'm glad you have settled your differences," said Nambu quietly, "because you must indeed all work as a team to find this base Ken has described, and destroy Galactor's technology."

Ken gulped. "There's… there's something I haven't told you all." he muttered.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Go on…" said Joe in a low voice.

"On this mission… we are defeated." began Ken.

"And let me guess… _you_ were the Commander on all of these failed missions?" Joe smirked.

'So much for a truce.' Ken thought.

"Yes." he said quickly, "But there's more."

Jun put a soft hand on the Eagle's shoulder. "Tell us, Ken."

Ken hung his head. "On this mission… Ryu dies. Jinpei too." he swallowed hard. "And the first time, you died as well Jun." He looked into her emerald eyes. "I nearly died myself going through that." A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"And what about me? Did I die too?" asked Joe.

"No." replied Ken bluntly, "You just lost your hand. Your right hand."

Joe briefly appeared startled. Unconsciously he flexed his fingers. "That would make it awfully hard to throw my shuriken." he drawled, his usual mask of arrogance covering his true emotions.

"But you did manage to throw one." Ken revealed. "Even with your left hand, that's what saved me… us… the first time. Your shuriken caused Katse to damage his control panel, and the only thing he was capable of doing after that was sending me back for one day."

"That may very well have been our saving grace." interrupted Nambu, "Imagine what damage Katse could have done if he had been able to travel back months, or years, or decades, into the past."

"If I have to die to prevent that," said Ryu, "then it's worth it. There is no price too high if it means that Galactor is defeated."

Ken looked at the Owl with pride. This was a side of Ryu they rarely saw, but it was the kind of loyalty and dedication that made him a valued member of the Science Ninja Team.

"Uh, Ryu?" interrupted Jinpei, "No offense, Dude, but I don't want to die. I want to kill those Galactor bastards!"

Ryu laughed. "That would be my first choice too Jinpei!"

His laugh broke the tension in the room, and everyone smiled.

"I like that plan as well." said Nambu. "I want you all to investigate the area and find the source of these disturbances. I pray for your success!"

The Science Ninja Team stood as one and saluted. "Roger!" Ken cried.

"George!" shouted the others.

"Who the hell is Roger?" asked Jinpei, confused.

88888

Within minutes the team had transmuted into Birdstyle and were speeding toward the Goti Desert in the God Phoenix.

Ken shifted in his seat uneasily. It felt strange being in the G-2 chair while Joe sat up front. But he knew that it was what was best, for now.

"Approaching Goti Desert!" reported Ryu.

"Any sign of anything, Jun?" asked Joe.

"No, Commander," Jun replied, "but we're just now getting within scanning range of the co-ordinates the Doctor and Ken provided."

Just as Jun was about to begin her analysis she cried out in alarm, "Incoming! Missile dead ahead!"

_Damn_! Not again!

"I see it!" yelled Ryu as he quickly turned the ship. Jinpei went flying across the Bridge.

"Get your damn seatbelt on!" barked Joe.

Jinpei quickly complied.

"It's still headed for us!" Ryu shouted, "I think it's heat-seeking!"

"We need a decoy!" shouted Joe, jumping up and running past Ken.

A decoy! It wasn't a bad idea. Why hadn't _he_ thought of that?

"I'll take the G-1 and try to lure it away. In the meantime, keep going like a bat out of Hell, Ryu!" Joe ordered as he ran from the Bridge.

"You got it, Commander!" the Owl shouted after him.

"Can the G-2… uh… G-1… detach safely from the God Phoenix at this speed?" Ken asked Jun quietly.

"If anyone can do it, Joe can." said Jun with quiet conviction.

An irrational surge of jealousy raged through Ken.

Brushing the emotion aside, Ken made his way to the front of the Bridge.

"I'll take over Mecha Detachment." he ordered Ryu. "You just keep flying!"

"George!" said Ryu through gritted teeth. It was obviously taking all of his skill and concentration to stay ahead of the missile.

The Eagle spoke into his communicator. "We're good to go, Condor!"

Swirls of color appeared at the edge of his vision as the control panel shifted slightly in front of him.

"Acknowledged!" came Joe's voice.

Ken initiated the release of the G-1. On his monitor he saw the nose of the God Phoenix open up and the mechanical arms extend to deposit the mecha onto the rapidly passing sands below.

Ken gasped as he saw the G-1 release from its mooring clamps. Instead of a sleek racecar it appeared to be… a VW Beetle?

"Joe!" Ken screamed, "Your mecha is not transmuted! Repeat… transmute your mecha!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Joe, "Don't you remember the piece of crap this looks like in de-transmuted form?"

With that the communicator link was broken as the car sped off into the desert, emitting a burst of flame from its rear outflow pipes.

"Should we use Science Ninja Technique: Icebird?" asked Jun.

"Uh… yeah…" said Ken. He shook his head and answered more authoritatively. "Yes! Ryu, engage… Icebird!"

Ryu pulled back on the lever and the temperature needle moved all the way left to hover over the blue readout. The Bridge took on a silvery sheen as the team braced for the transformation.

With the sudden reduction in heat output from the God Phoenix, the missile changed direction and took off in pursuit of the G-1.

After a few more seconds the God Phoenix came out of the Icebird. They all watched as the missile streaked off into the distance. With baited breath they waited.

One… two… three…

The explosion was incredible, and yet terrifying, in its beauty. Flashes of orange and red swirled around plumes of inky smoke.

"Commander, are you all right?" Jun spoke frantically into her bracelet. "G-1, come in!"

Silence.

"G-1! This is G-3! Come in!" There was no response. Jun bowed her head and her shoulders began to shake.

"Noooo! Joe!" screamed Ryu. He turned to Ken, almost snarling. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" he growled, "You said that Joe didn't die!"

"He didn't!" protested Ken. "The other two times _you_ died, piloting us to safety."

Ryu sunk back heavily into his chair, digesting this information.

"So this time is different, then?" he asked in a confused tone.

Ken nodded.

"So _anything_ could happen?" asked Jinpei in an awed voice.

"I suppose so." answered Ken.

"I don't see how that makes this mission different from any other!" said Jun hotly. "You know what Joe would say if he were here: let's get up off of our asses and turn our anger into revenge against Galactor!"

"Death to Galactor!" screamed Jinpei.

"Stop!" Ken held up his hands. This was getting out of control.

"We need to calm down and focus on the mission." Ken said. "We can't achieve our objective if all we're after is revenge."

"Why not? It was good enough for Joe!" snapped Jinpei.

Ken sighed. "Look," he said reasonably, "if we can find Katse's control panel we might be able to use it to reverse this timeline… this reality. We can undo all of the damage he's caused… before we destroy it."

"It sounds like a good plan to me." said Jun quietly, her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm in." said Ryu. They all turned to look at Jinpei.

"I'm up for anything that could save Aniki." said Jinpei grimly.

"Alright, then." It was a start.

88888

After a few minutes they located the area where Ken remembered finding the opening to Katse's secret base.

There had to be some other entrance. Suddenly Ken remembered the rocks behind which he and Jun had parked the G-3. Could that be it?

"Everybody, outside!" he ordered. Ryu gave him a startled look.

"Even me, Ken?" he asked.

"Yes." replied the Eagle. "If we don't succeed in this mission it doesn't matter what happens to the God Phoenix."

Ryu nodded grimly.

Exiting the God Phoenix, the four remaining KNT began to search the rocks, staying away from the area Ken described as being the opening to the shaft.

"Got it!" crowed Jinpei as he pushed on an outcropping of stone. Sure enough, a door-shaped hole opened up in the rock.

"Great work, Jinpei!" said Ken. "Now, I want you and Ryu to enter here."

"What about you and Jun?" asked Ryu.

"We're going to enter through the shaft." replied Ken. "That's what we did the last two times. They'll be expecting that. But those other times, we were alone." He decided not to mention Joe at this moment.

"Even if Katse is aware of the results of the temporal disruptions, he won't be expecting you to be with us." he explained.

"It makes sense, Ken." said Jun.

Ryu and Jinpei nodded and entered through the opening. Ken took Jun's hand and led her across the sand.

The ground gave way. At their feet was a huge pit, obviously not of natural origin.

Ken looked at Jun, and nodded. Still holding hands, they jumped down together.

88888

He was flying, holding Jun's hand in his. It felt good to be with her, even for only this brief moment. They alighted on a metallic floor at the bottom of the dark shaft.

A brilliant spotlight shone on their position. Shielding his eyes with his hand, Ken could vaguely make out a familiar figure standing above him.

"No need to greet us, Katse!" he shouted at the Galactor leader. "We're here to stop your evil plans! We've already changed the timeline!"

Katse seemed nonplussed by this unexpected outburst. "Whatever you might have done, _Commander_, it's not enough!" he cried.

Ken was taken aback. Katse had addressed him as _Commander_. Jun noticed as well.

"It's a trap!" she hissed, "We have to get out of here!"

Ken activated his communicator, not intending to speak but only to allow Jinpei and Ryu to monitor what was going on.

The moment his bracelet lit up Katse's face shifted. His sneer seemed to deepen, then recede.

The purple-masked leader began to laugh.

"Oh, you don't even know what you've done!" he cried, "This is just _too_ good!"

Before Ken knew what was happening, a force field surrounded both him and Jun. A rush of air announced the introduction of poisoned gas into their makeshift prison.

Jun's hand fell from his grasp. Ken's mind slipped into a foggy haze.

A short time later the Eagle awoke. Shaking his head, he was able to make out Jun's form being strapped to what looked like… an operating table? She appeared to be completely unconscious. Ken was manacled against the wall.

He struggled vainly. He couldn't let this happen again. "Where are you, you monster?" he shouted for Katse.

A maniacal laugh emerged from the darkness. "Have I managed to clip your wings then, little bird?" asked Katse. "No matter how many times we go through this the result is always the same."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ken, playing dumb. He stalled for time, hoping that Jinpei and Ryu were making progress.

"You haven't realized _yet_? Oh, this is too precious!" giggled Katse. "And here I thought the great Eagle would be on to me from the start! Can't you see?"

Katse walked out of the blackness and over to Ken. He reached out a hand and yanked off the Eagle's helmet.

Ken tried to hide his face as it was revealed, but with his arms and legs manacled it was a weak attempt. A purple, gloved hand lifted his chin. He looked up to see a mocking grin on the Galactor leader's face.

"I'm eradicating your existence… _Ken_."

Ken blanched: Katse knew his real name. And now, his true face as well. He had to be destroyed. Where the hell were Jinpei and Ryu?

As if in answer to his silent summons, a dark green form fell from the ceiling, landing ungracefully with a muted curse and a thump.

Katse whirled to find the source of the interruption.

"You!" he screamed, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, well, no wonder it feels like I just woke up in Hell!" shouted Ryu as he launched himself at the purple-garbed psycopath.

"What are you all doing? Get him!" yelled a frantic Katse, as blackbirds entered the room.

Ryu was immediately surrounded. Where was Jinpei? Desperately Ken managed to bang his communicator against the wall, setting off a Birdscramble.

The swirling colors clouded his vision. As they cleared he saw Ryu being pulverized by the blackbirds. His incredible strength was no match for their superior martial arts. Frantically, Ken wished for access to his Birdrang.

To his surprise, the rang leapt up out of its holster and into his hand, as if it had read his thoughts. He noticed a tiny receptor panel on its back.

It was incredible! It seemed that _this_ Birdrang was telepathically attuned to simple commands.

Ken didn't stop long to marvel at this particular manifestation of alternate reality, but instead used the rang to break his bonds.

The moment he was free his movements became a blur. His arms, his legs, his Rang, all knocking out the blackbirds surrounding Ryu.

The Owl lay on the floor, unconscious, but he appeared to be breathing. Ken whirled around toward Jun, only to find her stirring in Jinpei's arms.

"Nice timing, Jinpei!" he grinned.

"Anything to help!" the Swallow grinned back.

"What a touching reunion!" laughed Katse from behind his control panel. "But now it's time for your demise!" He pulled out a terrifying laser weapon.

"Wrong, Katse! Now it's time for you to die!" Ken screamed as he launched himself into the air. His rang arced through the air, slicing the barrel of the weapon before it returned to his outstretched hand.

"Too late, Gatchaman!" cried Katse, "I have seen your face! I know your name! It's only a matter of time before my plan succeeds!" He reached for the control panel…

Only to meet an explosion at his fingertips.

"Nooooo!" he cried, as the yo-yo retracted to Jun's outstretched glove. "Not this time! I was so close!" Desperately he slammed the smoking remains of the panel with his bloody, torn hand.

Ken's body convulsed as electric impulses were sent throughout his brain. His wrist was on fire. The last thing he remembered before he completely blacked out was the look on Jun's face as she had thrown her yo-yo.


	4. Take 4

Take 4

_He was flying._

_His hand lightly brushed something. He turned to look, and saw Jun's fingertips drifting away from his. _

"_Hurry!" she cried, beckoning him on, "We have to catch up to the others!"_

_Below him three winged figures floated together. Would he be able to reach them in time?_

Beep! Beep! Beep! The harsh noise was welcome. This dream was starting to make his head hurt.

Ken sat straight up in bed. The events of the past few days… of _today_… came back to him in a rush. Re-living the same day over and over again… Ken knew that he had to destroy Katse's device _before_ he had a chance to activate it. Ken's attempts so far had failed. Perhaps _this_ time he would be successful.

His communicator beeped again. Ken began to reach for it, and stopped.

His communicator. Every time he had used it… yesterday… the world had changed.

He remembered how his wrist had burned as Katse had activated the console. The quantum fluctuations that changed his reality were activated by his communicator! Why hadn't he seen this before?

His bracelet beeped for a third time. Carefully reaching around the bedside lamp, Ken grabbed it and put it on.

Raising his wrist, he turned his communicator off.

He glanced at the lamp, and smiled. It seemed that whatever shifts had been caused the previous 'day' had been reversed. As long as he didn't use his bracelet to communicate, hopefully things would stay the way _he_ was used to them.

One more test. Ken stumbled out of bed and toward the shower. The moment he turned the light on he grinned.

His bathroom was white. Just as it had always been.

He raced to get dressed and leave the house. Nambu couldn't contact him and would be worried. He had to warn everyone about what was happening to him.

Quickly he wiped down the battery connections in his car engine, then got into the driver's seat. He turned the key… and the car started.

"Thanks, Condor." he said, as he sped out into the rain.

He was the first to arrive at Nambu's office. Absently he munched on a chocolate donut as his mind formulated a plan. Ryu rushed into the room.

"Ooh! Jelly donuts!" he exclaimed, grabbing two. His eyes fell on Ken.

"Hey, Ken!" he said, "Where were you this morning? Nambu nearly had a heart attack when he couldn't reach you!"

"I'll explain it all in a moment." replied Ken.

Ryu gave him a quizzical look, just as Dr. Nambu entered with Joe, Jun and Jinpei. They were all speaking in low, urgent whispers. Seeing the Eagle, they appeared startled.

"Ken!" exclaimed the Doctor, "Where were you this morning? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"It's a long story, Hakase," began Ken, "but I'm going to explain everything."

While he described the events that had taken place… at least, for _him_… he studied the faces of his audience. Dr. Nambu frowned, but seemed to be mentally analyzing the information Ken was giving to him. Joe started out with a skeptical look on his face, but a mask of doubt began to cover it the more Ken spoke. Jinpei and Ryu stared at him, open-mouthed. Jun appeared concerned, yet thoughtful.

"I know this all seems hard to believe." Ken continued, "But I swear, it's the truth. Katse knows my identity. He spoke my name, and he unmasked me. Who knows what he has discovered about all of you? If we don't reverse this entire timeline, and do it _today_, the Science Ninja Team could be destroyed."

A grim silence hung in the air.

Dr. Nambu opened his mouth to speak. Ken held up his hand.

"I know you want to run some tests, Doctor." he said, "Let's all go to the lab."

Nambu nodded, and the six walked in silence out of the office.

88888

Ken underwent the Doctor's series of tests. Flashes of agony passed through his mind as he remembered Katse's control panel being activated… again… and again… and again.

He emerged from the testing chamber bleary-eyed, but hopeful that this time, things would be different.

"I've analyzed the data we gathered," reported Nambu to the team, "and it appears that Ken is correct. There are significant temporal disturbances centered on your person. They aren't anything close in strength to what we discovered in the Goti Desert, but they _are_ on the same electro-magnetic frequency."

"However," the Doctor continued, "I have not found any quantum disturbances around Ken."

The Eagle gave a sigh of relief. "Then I haven't triggered any reality shifts today." he said. "I guess I should continue to keep my communicator turned off."

"It would appear so." stated Nambu. "Team, I want you all to investigate the area and find the source of these disturbances. Destroy Katse's device at _any_ cost! I pray for your success!"

The Science Ninja Team stood as one and saluted. "Roger!" they cried.

Ken grinned. He _never_ wanted to hear the name George again.

88888

As they were boarding the God Phoenix, Ken pulled Ryu aside and gave him special instructions.

"Ryu, at my mark, you will use Science Ninja Technique: Firebird. I will be in the G-1 and perform a Shadow Separation. As soon as I separate from the God Phoenix, discontinue Firebird and run like hell."

Ryu seemed confused. "What are you doing, Ken? Why do you want me to use the Firebird?"

"Just trust me, Ryu." Ken put a hand on the Owl's shoulder.

"Roger, Commander." smiled Ryu.

Ken had decided not to tell the others about the missile. So far, its appearance had always ended in disaster for the team, but Ken was determined that this time would be different.

The God Phoenix sped toward the location of the temporal and quantum disturbances.

"Approaching Goti Desert!" reported Ryu.

"Now, Ryu!" cried Ken, leaping up from his chair and running from the Bridge. "Mark!"

The other KNT looked confused.

"What the hell is he talking about?" asked Joe.

Ryu's chest swelled with importance. "Science Ninja Technique: Firebird!" he announced.

Jinpei quickly sat down and buckled his seatbelt.

Just as Ryu thrust the lever to begin the Firebird, Jun cried out in alarm, "Incoming! Missile dead ahead!"

They were already committed. The temperature needle moved all the way right to hover over the red readout. The Bridge took on an orange sheen as the team braced for the transformation.

Forcing his eyes to stay open, Ryu scanned his instruments. When he saw the miniature Firebird separate from the ship he adjusted the controls and returned the God Phoenix to normal operation, pulling away at top speed.

"What happened to the missile?" asked Jun. They all turned to look at the viewscreen.

With the sudden reduction in heat output from the God Phoenix, the missile had changed course and taken off in pursuit of the G-1, which was apparently headed straight up to the atmosphere in a fiery blaze.

88888

Ken grinned to himself. Joe's idea of a decoy had been a good one, but the impulsive Condor had not thought ahead to a means of escape. The Eagle planned to eject himself from the G-1's cockpit just before the missile hit. Hopefully if his altitude were high enough he would be able to see the God Phoenix and return to his team.

He saw the missile approaching.

Three… two… one…

At the last second Ken realized that his timing was slightly off. He was ejecting a millisecond too late. Gritting his teeth, he hoped for the best.

The explosion was incredible, and yet terrifying, in its beauty. Flashes of orange and red swirled around plumes of inky smoke.

It was the last thing Ken saw as his mind went black.

88888

_He was flying. _

_A soft hand slipped into his. He turned his head slightly, and saw Jun flying next to him, wings outstretched. She turned to him and screamed._

"_Wake up, Ken!"_

88888

He opened his eyes. The ground was approaching at an alarming rate. He was plummeting out of the sky.

With speed and grace born of instinct, Ken spread his wings, softening his descent until it was a smooth glide.

Suddenly he realized that he wasn't alone.

Jun held his hand, her eyes sparkling with relief.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to come out of it." she said.

Ken squeezed her fingers. "I wouldn't have, if it weren't for you."

Slowly they drifted toward the God Phoenix, which was coming to meet them.

88888

"Report." ordered Ken as he returned to the Bridge.

"Well, uh, I performed the Firebird, as you instructed, Commander." said Ryu. "When we came out of it we saw that missile chasing after you. It hit the G-1, and exploded."

"You forgot the part about Jun screaming like a girl!" Jinpei interrupted.

Joe smacked the back of the Swallow's helmet.

"You dolt!" he exclaimed, "She _is_ a girl!"

"Oh, yeah," replied Jinpei, rubbing the back of his neck, "I forgot." His face took on a sheepish look.

"Anyhow," Ryu continued, ignoring his teammates, "Jun insisted on turning the ship around and flying out to meet you."

Ken turned to look at Joe, who had anticipated this response.

"Before you say another word, Commander, I wasn't able to stop her. But when I saw what she had in mind I realized that it wasn't a bad idea."

Ryu went on. "We flew to just above your position, Jun left the God Phoenix, and was able to grab your hand. But you were free-falling and just dragged her down with you. I thought you were both gonna crash into those mountains!"

"But you pulled through, Aniki! I knew you would." Jinpei preened and strutted. Now that Ken and Jun were safe, he could forget how he had felt when had thought they might die.

"The important thing is that we are _all_ alive." said Ken. "Now we can face Katse _together_."

Ken directed Ryu to the location of the Galactor Base.

"Everybody, outside!" he ordered. Ryu gave him a startled look.

"Even me, Ken?" he asked.

"Yes." replied the Eagle. "If we don't succeed in this mission it doesn't matter what happens to the God Phoenix."

Ryu nodded grimly.

Exiting the God Phoenix, Joe walked over to the rocks.

"Now if _I_ were a secret entrance…" he muttered, running his hands lightly over the stone. Almost unconsciously, he pushed on an outcropping. Sure enough, a door-shaped hole opened up in the rock.

"Good work, Joe." said Ken. "Now, I want you, Jinpei and Ryu to enter here."

"What about you and Jun?" asked Ryu.

"We're going to enter through the shaft." replied Ken. "They'll be expecting that. But even if Katse is aware of the results of the temporal disruptions, he won't be expecting all of you to be with us." he explained.

"It makes sense, Ken." said Jun.

Joe, Ryu and Jinpei nodded and entered through the opening. Ken took Jun's hand and led her across the sand.

The ground gave way. At their feet was a huge pit, obviously not of natural origin.

Ken looked at Jun, and nodded. Still holding hands, they jumped down together.

88888

He was flying, holding Jun's hand in his. More than ever before, he realized how much moments like this, however brief, gave him strength. As they descended he pulled out his Birdrang. Jun saw his action and readied her yo-yo. They alighted on a metallic floor at the bottom of the dark shaft.

A brilliant spotlight shone on their position. Shielding his eyes with his hand, Ken could vaguely make out a familiar figure standing above him.

"Now!" shouted Ken. He threw his weapon. The rang made a perfect arc around the circle of light. With satisfaction he heard at least a dozen grunts and thuds, indicating that he had hit his intended targets. Jun lashed out with her yo-yo as more goons entered the area, setting off explosions to devastating effect.

Katse seemed nonplussed by this unexpected attack. "So nice to see you again… Ken." he cackled.

Jun was taken aback by the Galactor Leader's form of address.

"It's a trap!" she hissed, "We have to get out of here!"

The purple-masked leader began to laugh.

"You've changed your tactics, Ken," he said, "But two can play that game!"

Katse turned with a flourish and left the room. A rush of air announced the introduction of poisoned gas into their makeshift prison.

Jun's hand fell from his grasp. Ken's mind slipped into a foggy haze.

A short time later the Eagle awoke. Shaking his head, he was able to make out Jun's form being strapped to what looked like… an operating table? She appeared to be completely unconscious. Ken was manacled against the wall.

Katse approached.

"No matter how many times we go through this, you always end up my prisoner, Ken." he smirked. "Why don't you just admit defeat now and spare yourself the need to repeat everything once again?"

"You obviously don't remember _anything_, Katse." said Ken confidently. "Every time we go through this, I get closer to defeating you. The only one who has something to gain by giving up is _you_."

"You _still_ don't understand!" Katse sneered. "Every time you are here my Quantum Device downloads your memories! I know everything you've done… everything about _you_… _and _your precious Science Ninja Team!"

Now Ken understood where Katse was getting his information… and _why_ he, Ken, was still able to change the timeline. Galactor was obtaining his memories… a day late. They had no idea what he was thinking right _now_.

"You'll never defeat us, Katse!" Ken declared, "I'll re-live this moment as long as it takes to make sure that your evil plans never see a new day!"

Katse backhanded the Eagle across his face. "Such defiance. What a shame it will do you no good." His laugh echoed around the room.

"Perhaps we should try our experiments on someone else," Katse taunted him, "such as your little friend… Jun?"

Ken struggled in frustration. Where the hell were the others?

He watched as two of the goons reached out with electrode-type connectors, obviously intending to attach them to Jun's head.

At that moment a dark shadow descended from the ceiling. The Condor flashed through the air, striking goons left and right; always making his next attack before his previous victim had time to slump to the floor.

A dark green form appeared at Ken's side.

"I'll have you out of here in no time, Commander!" the Owl grinned.

"Glad to see you, Ryu!" Ken replied, just as a troupe of blackbirds entered the room.

The moment Ken was free his movements became a blur. His arms, his legs, his rang, all knocked out the blackbirds surrounding him and Ryu.

Ken whirled around toward Jun, only to find her stirring in Jinpei's arms.

"Nice timing, Jinpei!" he grinned.

"Anything to help!" the Swallow grinned back.

"Wait, the Swallow?" cried Katse in alarm. "No! It can't be! Not all _five_ of you!" Frantically he pulled out a terrifying laser weapon.

Suddenly everything became clear. The other times he had encountered Katse, the Eagle had been at a disadvantage. His team had been incomplete.

How many times had Hakase stressed that they must _all_ act as a single unit? Their greatest attacks, their greatest triumphs, had always been as a _team_.

And now, all _five_ members of the Science Ninja Team faced their enemy as one.

"Now!" ordered Ken.

He threw his Birdrang into the air, knocking the weapon out of Katse's hands. At the same moment Joe's shuriken struck the Galactor leader in the shoulder, forcing him to step back from the panel.

"Not now!" cried Katse, "Not before my plan succeeds! I cannot lose that data!" He reached for the control panel…

Simultaneously, Jun's yo-yo, Jinpei's bola and Ryu's explosives met in a giant ball of flame that engulfed an entire purple arm.

"Nooooo!" Katse cried, as the control panel ignited before his eyes, sending sparks and noxious fumes in all directions. His blackened arm still stretched before the burning lump of metal."The link… it's broken… my data…"

Without warning, the console imploded upon itself. Ken felt his body being pulled toward the center of the room, his brain on fire with agonizing pain.

The last thing he remembered before he completely blacked out was the look of pride on his team had worn, as they had faced Katse… together.


	5. Take 5

Take 5

_He was flying._

_There was nothing else like it in his experience. The feel of the air, the excitement, the rush of adrenaline… it was incredible._

_And yet, it was something that he could only share with a handful of others. _

_At exactly the right moment, a soft hand slipped into his. He turned his head slightly, and saw Jun flying next to him, wings outstretched, her eyes closed, as her enjoyment of the sensation washed over her. _

_Ken closed his eyes as well, and they drifted together, his white wings fluttering and merging with hers._

_Peacefully, they glided down toward the ground, slowly drifting where the wind currents took them. _

_Opening his eyes, Ken saw that they were landing in a meadow, full of bright, green grass and colorful wildflowers. Gracefully, Jun stepped onto the ground, as if she had been born to fly._

_Perhaps she had been._

_Taking off her helmet and dropping it onto the grass, she shook out her hair and surveyed the scenery. Jun turned to him, her eyes shining. _

"_It's so beautiful!" she whispered. _

_Ken removed his helmet and placed it next to hers on the ground. Approaching her from behind, he wrapped his arms and wings around her. He reveled in her closeness as he held her slim form against his chest. Almost unconsciously, her body softened and conformed to his hard muscles, warm and yielding to their shape._

_They stood there for a long moment, enjoying the view, and the company._

_Slowly, Ken turned Jun around to face him. She tilted her face up to his, and her expression was one of perfect contentment._

"_Come fly with me…" she whispered. _

_Ken bent his head down, and kissed her softly. As she eagerly responded, the kiss grew in intensity and desire._

_Together, they flew._

Beep! Beep! Beep! His communicator glowed with a soft light.

Ken opened his eyes, still bemused from his dream. Bright sunlight drifted in through his window. Outside the trees glistened with a few raindrops remaining from a recent shower. He reached for his bracelet, stopping to move his bedside lamp a few inches back.

"G-1, here."

There was no shifting of vision. No swirling color at the corner of his eye.

Most importantly, this didn't feel like a repeat of the day before. He awaited the response anxiously.

"G-3, here." came the soft response. "I was wondering what you were up to today."

Ken checked the time. 9 am.

"Well since Hakase doesn't need us this morning, I was just going to hang out here."

"I have a better idea." Jun said. "Would you like to go on a picnic with me? Now that the rain has cleared, it's turning into a beautiful day. Jinpei is hanging out with Ryu and it's pretty dull over here."

"That sounds like a great idea." Ken responded. "Why don't you meet me here in an hour?"

"Acknowledged, Commander." A tinkling laugh followed before the communication ended.

Ken got out of bed and walked into his white bathroom. Braving the cold water for a quick shower, he resolved to fix the hot water heater tomorrow.

After getting dressed he brewed some coffee. Before he filled his cup, he took out the salt and moved it to a higher shelf, away from the sugar.

He had just finished wiping down the battery connectors on his car when Jun came driving up on her motorcycle. She took off her helmet and shook out her hair.

The ebony strands danced in the light breeze as she smiled at him.

"Ready, Ken?" she asked, smiling. Something lit up inside of him.

"I feel like I've been ready for days." he replied.

Her gentle laugh caressed his ears. "You men! All you ever think about is food!" she admonished.

That wasn't what he was thinking about at all, but suddenly he was too embarrassed to admit it to her.

Covering his unexpected awkwardness, he peered into her picnic basket.

"Baguettes, brie, fruit, chocolate… how Continental of you." he teased.

Jun shrugged. "It just seemed right, somehow." She pulled out her extra helmet. "Are you ready to go?"

A sudden flash of inspiration struck.

"I have a better idea." Ken said, "Let's fly…"

Jun looked at him quizzically. He rushed to explain.

"I have a plane on loan from the ISO. A two-seater. I think I know the perfect place for our picnic."

"Then lead on, Commander!" Jun laughed, as she placed her soft hand in his.

Ken did his pre-flight check while Jun stowed the basket and removed the chocks and tie-downs from the small Piper Cherokee. They climbed inside. The shared seat was a little snug for the both of them, but he didn't mind.

Taxiing to the runway, Ken sped up and lifted off into the perfect blue sky.

The noise of the engine prevented them from speaking, but Ken could tell from looking at Jun's face that she was enjoying every second of the flight. For his part, he was glad that he was an experienced pilot, as the press of her thigh against his was creating quite a distraction.

All too soon he spotted his destination: a small clearing dotted with wildflowers, overlooking the ocean. It was only a few minutes' walk from an infrequently used grass airstrip.

After they had landed, they tied down the plane and walked hand in hand to the clearing. Upon reaching the site Jun dropped the basket onto the grass and surveyed the scenery. She turned to him, her eyes shining.

"It's so beautiful!" she whispered.

Approaching her from behind, Ken wrapped his arms around her.

They stood there for a long moment, enjoying the view, and the company.

Slowly, Ken turned Jun around to face him. She tilted her face up to his, and her expression was one of absolute contentment.

"Ken," she whispered, "this is perfect."

He nodded.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Jun. And no one else I'd rather be with."

Slowly, he bent his head down, and kissed her.

Temporal disturbances, be damned. _This_ was a day worth re-living.


End file.
